


What Ever Happened?

by exquisite-rose (ExquisiteRose)



Series: Revolutionary [4]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: BTW, Brian has cancer, Brian's a bit in denial, Canon Compliant, It's still a secret, M/M, Missing Scene, Song-inspired: What Ever Happened?-the Strokes, This is what I meant by 'the series isn't in chronological order', and Brian doesn't know that, but Justin knows, crude language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExquisiteRose/pseuds/exquisite-rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian has cancer, and he plays his part so no one will know; but his Sunshine does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Ever Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 705
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Queer as Folk. It belongs to Cowlip and Showtime.

Brian was sure that, once realization fully set in that he had cancer, his heart stopped beating. Not immediately; it stuttered, fluttering irregularly like a fly's wings, the glug of his blood thrumming through his veins could be heard pounding, pounding in his ears. He felt lightheaded, with all that blood rushing to his head; he almost passed out. Stabling himself on the edge of the bar, he took a deep breath, trying to regain composure when he saw Justin heading his way. His palms were sweaty, and his forehead was clammy. He hoped Justin wouldn't notice.

"Brian," Justin called over the thumpa thumpa of Babylon, "hey." He was smiling his million-watt smile, all bright, white teeth and long, blond hair. Brian attempted to smile back, but it came out as a grimace that could pass for a half-hearted smirk; he didn't think it'd be too out of place. Justin cocked his head to the side curiously, almost like he was sizing Brian up, measuring his worth. In Brian's dizzy, exhausted, and shocked state, he almost squirmed from the intense gaze. Almost; he couldn't give the gig up. "You look different," Justin declared.

"Different?" Brian huffed. "Something in your eyes, twat?"

Justin frowned, and stepped closer to Brian. He leaned in close, so close Brian could feel his hot breath puffing on his neck. Justin gave a small kiss to his skin, his tongue peeking out momentarily to taste the salty skin, and he breathed in Brian's essence. "Is something the matter, Brian?" he asked concernedly.

Brian quirked an eyebrow. He wondered if Justin could tell, just by the taste of his sweat, the smell of it, that he was anguished. "I'm fine, why do you ask?" he asked drolly, looking towards the bar and clinking his empty shot glass against the counter. The bartender came, and refilled his Jim Beam.

Justin's frown deepened. "Because you look like shit," he stated bluntly. Brian scowled at him. "Seriously, Brian," he persisted. Brian rolled his eyes; his blond was so stubborn. "Is it your mother?" he whispered. Brian's grip on his shot glass tightened. His mother. Shit. He'd have to tell her. Thanks a lot, Sunshine.

"It has nothing to do with her," Brian said scathingly, looking disinterestedly into the sea of men writhing and dry humping, all sweaty and hot. Justin stepped into his line of vision, and Brian glared.

"Then?" Justin prompted.

Brian looked away, acknowledging Justin wasn't going to give up, then returned his gaze to Justin. "I'm tired," he admitted. He wasn't lying; he was practically dead on his feet with exhaustion, and his body was boneless and languid.

Justin didn't appear satisfied with his answer, but let it drop, turning his head up at an angle to look in Brian's eyes as he bit his lip temptingly, letting his tongue swipe across his plump bottom lip every once and a while. "Too tired to fuck me?" he challenged, giving Brian a chance for a quick and welcome subject change he could lose himself in.

Brian wet his lips, feeling himself harden. "Never too tired for that, Sunshine," he said with a leer.

Justin laughed breathlessly, aroused, and swept his hands in a grand gesture, "Lead the way."

Brian stepped forward and almost fell, but caught himself again on the bar's counter. Regaining his footing, he pulled at Justin's arm to bring him close to his body, revelling in his warmth. He caught Justin's lips in a scorching kiss, grabbing his ass, before pulling back. Through the lust hazed eyes of Justin's cloudy blue, he could see the concern and his heart clenched. Shaking his head, he ignored the pleading look in Justin's eyes, and pulled him out of Babylon.

If Justin couldn't let it go, he'd fuck him until he couldn't remember his own name. And, in the morning, when he'd remember again that 'something was wrong with Brian', he'd fuck him again and again, in the shower, the bed, the wall, the kitchen counter, until his ass was so sore he'd let it go, so that, finally, when he remembered something was bothering him, it'd be too late after the fact, and Brian could deflect. And deflect he would.

He was becoming very good at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Last already written drabble. I'll upload whenever I'm inspired. Comments and kudos help!


End file.
